militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
50th Space Communications Squadron
The 50th Space Communications Squadron (50 SCS) is a squadron of the United States Air Force located at Schriever Air Force Base, Colorado. The squadron provides command and control systems, configuration control, and systems integrations for seven Department of Defense space programs including $6.2 billion Air Force Satellite Control Network supporting $50 billion in national satellite and terrestrial systems for United States, allied, and coalition forces. The squadron operates and maintains 22 Defense Information Systems Agency nodes providing secure and unsecure voice and data communications for over 485 worldwide sites as well as over $100 million in base infrastructure supporting over 8,900 personnel. The 50 SCS has been operating and maintaining Global Broadcast Service (GBS) since February 2009 and is working on transitioning it to a new Defense Enterprise Computing Center architecture.Scott Prater, 50 SCS prepares for GBS transition, 4/11/2012 50 SCS manages Air Force Space Command's Global Command and Control System. The squadron administers the MAJCOM Communications Coordination Center overseeing command and control of AFSPC-wide mission-unique communications as well as operating and maintaining the command's Global Command and Control System and Space Digital Information Network.Staff Sgt. Stacy D. Foster, 50th SCS welcomes new commander, 20 August 2008, 50th Space Wing Public Affairs When the 850th Space Communications Squadron was inactivated on January 31, 2006, most of its functions and personnel were incorporated into 50 SCS.Staff Sgt. Don Branum, 850th SCS inactivates at ceremony, 2/8/2006, 50th Space Wing Public Affairs Chain of command * United States Department of Defense * United States Air Force * Air Force Space Command * 14th Air Force * 50th Space Wing * 50th Network Operations Group Lineage * Constituted 50th Communications Squadron, November 15, 1952 * Activated, January 1, 1953 * Discontinued and inactivated, July 1, 1962 * Activated, March 1, 1991 * Inactivated, September 30, 1991 * Redesignated 50th Satellite Communications Squadron, January 1, 1992 * Activated, January 30, 1992 * Redesignated 50th Space Communications Squadron, July 1, 1992 * Redesignated 50th Communications Squadron, December 1, 1997 * Redesignated 50th Space Communications Squadron, October 1, 2002 Assignments * 50th Air Base (later 50th Combat Support) Group, January 1, 1953 – July 1, 1962 * 50th Tactical Fighter Wing, May 1 – September 30, 1991 * 50th Operations Group, January 30, 1992 * 50th Communications Group, December 1, 1997 * 50th Maintenance Group, October 1, 2002 * 50th Communications Group, June 1, 2003 – March 9, 2004 * 50th Network Operations Group, March 10, 2004 – present Stations * Clovis AFB, NM, January 1 – July 23, 1953 * Hahn AB, Germany, August 10, 1953 * Toul-Rosieres AB, France, July 10, 1956 * Hahn AB, Germany, September 1, 1959 – July 1, 1962 * Hahn AB, Germany, May 1 – September 30, 1991 * Falcon Air Force Station (later Base, later Schriever AFB), CO, January 30, 1992 Commanders * Lt Col Jody D. Acres, January 30, 1992? – July 12, 1994 * Maj Robert M. Flowers, July 13, 1994 – August 4, 1996 * Lt Col Charles H. Ayala, August 5, 1996 – July 22, 1998 * Lt Col Michael J. Kelley, July 23, 1998 – March 22, 2000 * Lt Col Thomas T. Shields, March 23, 2000 – November 2, 2000 * Lt Col Mark L. Hinchman, November 3, 2000 – December 17, 2000 * Lt Col Mona Lisa D. Tucker, December 18, 2000 – June 25, 2002 * Lt Col Michael J. Clark, June 26, 2002 – July 6, 2004 * Lt Col Mark G. Langenderfer, 7 July 2004 – 9 July 2006 * Lt Col Donovan L. Routsis, 10 July 2006 – 18 August 2008 * Lt Col Donald Fielden, 19 August 2008 – 3 February 201050th SCS welcomes new commander, 8/20/2008 * Lt Col Fred H. Taylor, 4 February 2010 – 6 August 2012New 50th SCS commander: Challenges opportunity for success, 8 February 2010 * Lt Col Lynn Plunkett, 7 August 2012 – present50 SCS welcomes new commander Decorations Air Force Outstanding Unit Award: * 1 July 1990 – 5 August 1991USAFE GA-246, 1991 * 1 October 1998 – 30 September 2000 * 1 October 2000 – 1 October 2001AFSPC GA-11, 2001 * 1 October 2001 – 1 October 2002AFSPC GA-08, 2002 * 2 October 2002 – 1 October 2003 * 1 October 2007 - 30 September 2009AFSPC GA-14, 2009 Emblem Description (blazon) Azure gridlined as a globe Argent, a gauntlet issuant from sinister base bendwise Silver Gray issuing a lightning flash between two arcing lightning flashes bendwise Or; all within a diminished bordure Sable. Attached above the disc a Gray scroll edged with a narrow Black border. Attached below the disc a Gray scroll edged with a narrow Black border and inscribed "COMM FOR THE WARFIGHTER" in Black letters. Significance Blue and yellow are the Air Force colors. Blue alludes to the sky, the primary theater of Air Force operations. Yellow refers to the sun and the excellence required of Air Force personnel. The globe represents the earth. The gauntlet denotes power and the flexibility of space communications. The lightning bolts symbolize communications through teamwork and unity which result in swift and accurate striking power. See also * List of United States Air Force communications squadrons References External links * Official fact sheet * 50th SCS consolidates LAN, multimedia support, 50th Space Wing Public Affairs, February 20, 2007 * 50th SCS focuses on info assurance, 50th Space Wing Public Affairs, December 15, 2006 * Comm squadron develops Air Force Standard Desktop, 50th Space Wing Public Affairs, December 14, 2005 Space Communications 050 Space Communications 050 Space Communications 050